Deep Cover Ops (TBF)
Deep Cover Ops (ディープカバーオプス, Dīpukabāopusu) is a Joint-Division Resourced program headed by Captain Kaze Sasayaki, 3rd Generational Head of the Department of Research and Development, having proposed the program during his time as a mere seated Officer, and was accepted nearly by default after his proposal was accepted, as well as gaining the rank of Lieutenant of 12th Division. Duties/Specialties Due to the many different collection of individuals, training simulations, equipment, and missions, the Deep Cover Ops has select catagories to which they organize their duties, whereas they also select specific sets of individuals to be trained for these duties. *'Spy Network': One of the main duties and specialities of the Deep Cover Ops is its vast information network using espionage and deep cover agents that span throughout the Soul Society, World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, even other foreign dimensions bordering the Dangai Precipice World and greater information on Hell than that the Soul Society is aware of... *'Assassination': Due to its tie-in with the 2nd Division aka the Stealth Force, many members are specialized in the arts of assassination. With such skills, at times when monitoring situations that involve particular 'target(s)' of interest, there may be on rare incidents to which the order will be given to its termination. *'First and Last Line of Defense': Its main goal for the program to become a first and last option for the defense and preservation of the Soul Society. This includes reinforcements or 'Reserves Members' to be called up at a given moment to preform nearly impossible to achieve missions or high-risk assignments for the good of the Soul Society. The only incidents this would usually happen is dangerous outbreaks of sorts, unsettlement on a large scale, or War-time proclomation. *'Data Recovery': One of the things that D.C.O. units must preform is the recovery or elimination of data. All field agents ingest specialized tablets that store information on a enormous scale, set to certain amount of time before recycling and storing more information. If a agent dies or is incapacitated, all information on equipment on hand will the downloaded, encrypted, and shut inside the capsule, usually found within their bloodstream or stomach. Squads The D.C.O. is divided into three known squads that is available knowledge to the Gotei 13 and anyone who's been a part of its organization. The Whisper Squad The Whisper Squad is above all else comprised of the most skilled spies, sabateours, hackers, and intel gatherers only rivaled by the Stealth Force. Though only briefly mentioned, they are the most elusive and rarely met agents of all the D.C.O., their belief in secrecy and subtlety above all things are sacred. The Shadow Squad The Shadow Squad is the silent knife of the D.C.O., and is known to be the best infiltrators, assassins, and shadow-art combat. Said to be the most dangerous of the three known squads when it comes to their skill, it takes someone of near prodigious and masterful skill to take any of these agents by surprise and outwit them. To kill a agent of the Shadow Squad, is the equivalent of killing a 3rd or 4th Seat of the 2nd Division. Takashi Kōsoku, a Reserve Member, is one of the few of his position to belong to this Squad and still hold a active seat within the 11th Division, a Combat Specialist Division. The Sword Squad The Sword Squad is the strong hand and most powerful weapon within the D.C.O.'s arsenal, holding the most agents and Reserve Members in this Squad above any of the others. While their strength in both stealth and assassination is lower than the other two Squads, they make up for incredibly exceptional combat strength and resilience. Daisuke Hayate is one of the most notable Reserve Members of this Squad, said to have sparred and trained with Hana Yūgure during her early training days, making an exceptional impression upon her, although the nature of their relationship is unknown. Agents and Reserve Members: Most Deep Cover Ops are assimiliated of what they call 'Reserve' Members, meaning that they can continue regular Gotei 13 duties and buisness, unless immediate threats to the Soul Society are revealed to the Head Captain, they are then bound by duty to participate in D.C.O. missions. Notable Agents: *Hana Yūgure (D.C.O. Field Agent) *Daisuke Hayate (Reserve Member) *Takashi Kōsoku (Reserve Member)